La fin justifie les moyens
by stah
Summary: House met en jeu les postes de Foreman, Chase et Cameron par le biais d'un défi : ils doivent voler un string de Cuddy. OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la sixième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème **"vol"**. Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

"House, c'est du vol !

Cameron ne pouvait retenir son regard de reproche envers le médecin le plus exaspérent de tout l'Etat.

- J'appelle cela... un emprunt prolongé, rétorqua celui-ci.

Il fit tournoyer sa canne dans les airs comme pour signaler le génie de son dernier propos.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots et allez rapporter ça tout de suite.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez pleurer dans les jupes de maman Cuddy ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Et vous aidez-moi ! s'écria-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil furieux à Chase et Foreman qui se contentaient d'observer l'échange.

- Désolé, tu es toute seule, répondit Chase en buvant son café.

- Alors Cameron, on va voir maman ?

Elle lança son regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve et finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, désespérée.

- Et vous deux, vous participez ?

Foreman et Chase échangèrent un regard et finalement, ils acquiescèrent.

- Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je participe aussi, mais c'est lamentable !

- Votre place est en jeu, vous voilà revenue à la raison... Bien, alors le premier qui me rapporte un string de Cuddy aura la certitude de ne pas être renvoyé ! Vous avez jusqu'à demain huit heures... Non, midi, pour me le donner et ça commence...

Il regarda sa montre imaginaire, tapota du doigt son poignet, puis releva les yeux vers eux :

- Maintenant !"

ooo

Cameron avait mis en place une stratégie parfaite : d'abord il lui fallait jouer le rôle de la complicité avec Cuddy et espérer qu'une demande sincère de sa part lui permettrait de recevoir le dit-string, par solidarité féminine. Elle ajouta même que si elle lui donnait, Chase et Foreman n'auraient pas le temps d'entrer chez elle par effraction, ce qu'elle assura qu'ils feraient dans les prochaines heures. Mais elle eut droit en guise de réponse à une tirade sur sa moralité qu'elle avait mal jugée, avec tout un passage sur sa profonde déception...

Cameron sortit du bureau en pestant contre sa naïveté un tantinet manipulatrice, et réfléchit à son plan B, qui consistait à soudoyer Wilson pour qu'il commette le larcin à sa place. Celui-ci refusa poliment, précisant qu'il avait déjà décliné les offres de Foreman et Chase.

Sa troisième idée demeurait parfaitement immorale. Elle consistait à pénétrer dans les appartements de Cuddy... Mais Cameron ne put s'y résoudre. A la place, elle chercha une alternative plus intelligente. Il lui suffisait d'acheter un string et de faire croire qu'il appartenait à Cuddy ! Non, c'était décidément trop simple, il devait avoir prévu le coup...

Et voilà qu'il était déjà onze heures passées et qu'elle n'avait rien à offrir, alors que les garçons la nargaient de sourires de vainqueurs... Elle ne pouvait pas perdre ainsi ! Elle avait ce poste et ce n'était pas un sous-vêtement qui allait le lui retirer !

A cinq minutes de la fin du comte-à-rebours, elle prit le chemin des vestiaires. Oserait-elle... ? C'était renoncer à toute pudeur... Oh et puis... La fin justifie les moyens !

Elle ouvrit son casier, sortit de son sac d'affaires propres pour le soir-même un string en dentelle noire, l'enfonça dans sa poche de blouse, et marcha à toute vitesse vers la salle de travail. Quand elle franchit la porte, elle assista au spectacle de Chase recevant un coup de canne sur le pied.

"Parce que vous pensiez que je serais dupe ! C'est évident que ce string sort tout droit du magasin ! Au suivant !

Foreman s'approcha, sûr de lui, et extirpa un string rose d'un sac en plastique stérile. House eut alors un sourire moqueur.

- J'imagine que vous l'avez trouvé dans son casier ?

Foreman fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux et House renchérit :

- Cuddy n'a pas de casier ! C'est moi qui ai collé l'étiquette et mis le string à l'intérieur ! Je voulais mettre un peu de piment... Au suivant ! Cameron, si vous me donnez le string de Wilson, je vous promets que...

Mais elle l'interrompit en lui montrant son propre sous-vêtement. House s'approcha, l'oeil scrutateur d'un spécialiste, et toucha du bout du doigt le tissu noir.

- Cameron a réussi le test !"

La jeune femme leur sourit, fière d'elle et sortit la tête haute sans un regard en arrière.

House quant à lui, avait parfaitement réussi son coup : il avait maintenant entre les mains un sous-vêtement de... _Cameron_.

* * *

C'est encore du grand n'importe quoi... Enfin à la base, ça s'inspire d'un épisode avec la nouvelle équipe, mais quand même, je me demande ce que j'écris... Bref, je publie quand même, j'aurai pas écrit pour rien ^^'


End file.
